Nalu: I'm All Fired Up
by LucyHeartfilia008
Summary: Natsu has confessed his love for Lucy. Will she reject him?
1. Chapter 1

NaLu: I'm All Fired Up

It had been a whole week since I had confessed to Lucy. She seemed confused by my sudden change in emotion. Happy had been trying to encourage me, but I was feeling down nonetheless.

"Will she reject me?" I asked, doubtfully. "I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"Don't be upset, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. "It'll work out! Remember, this is Lucy we're talking about."

Happy smiled at me thoughtfully. To make sure he didn't think I was still upset, I smiled back. I just wanted to see Lucy as soon as I could. To see her smiling face, and not to mention her fabulous body.

I was laying down in the grass, just outside of the guild, when I heard Mira call to me. "Natsu! Lucy is back from her last mission!" She called. "She said she wanted to speak to you!"

Without hesitation, I jumped to my feet, and ran into the guild. "Lucy!" I said, when I saw her. "I'm so glad you're back!"

But when I got closer, I noticed something was a little bit off with Lucy. She looked kind of flushed. "What's wrong?" I concerned. "Are you sick?" I was rambling on without noticing it. When I did, Lucy's face blushed a crimson red.

"N-Natsu." Lucy said, shyly. "Everyone's watching us."

"O-Oh. Sorry Lucy." I apologized. "Anyways, why did you want to see me?"

Lucy grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me back behind the guild.

"What you said, you know, about being in love with me..." Lucy began to speak. "W-Well, I-I..." She was stuttering rapidly. I couldn't bear to watch her struggle like that. Without thinking, I grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her lips towards mine.

Our lips collided in such a force, that it put the Big Bang to shame. It was a kiss so passionate, I thought I might faint from the stimulation.

Finally, our lips parted. I stared Lucy in the eyes. "I love you too." She said, still blushing.

I smirked maliciously. "I know." I said, before wrapping my arms tightly around Lucy's waist. Once again my mouth was on hers, only fiercer this time. I wanted her to feel my fire magic inside of her.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned my name. "We're... still at... the guild." She managed to say between kisses. "That's fine." I said, still desperate for more. "No one will come out here. I've been here all day, and not one person showed up."

Lucy smiled. "Maybe another time." She said. "I know you know where I live."

I smiled back at her. "I'm all fired up."


	2. Chapter 2

Nalu: I'm All Fired Up Chapter 2

"So you finally told her, eh Natsu?" Gray sounded baffled. "And she said yes?!"

I couldn't help but blush slightly. At this point, pretty much everyone in the guild knew I had finally told Lucy I loved her. Macao had given me a hard time about it. He went on and on about how much girls liked him when he was my age.

"It's really not that big of a deal." I said.

"It's not that big of a deal?!" Lucy had just walked up to the bar, where I was sitting. "What do you mean by that?!" Lucy, and I may be officially 'going out' now, but she's still the same Lucy. Angry, and demanding.

"I didn't mean it like that." I tried to excuse myself. "I was just trying to show off. You really are an amazing catch."

Lucy scowl quickly lightened into a grin. Then she began to giggle. Damn, Lucy was too cute when she had that expression. Unable to resist, I hugged Lucy's shoulders gently. I nudged my cheek in her soft hair.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?" Lucy said, blushing. "In front of everyone? You're so mean."

"Wow. He wasn't kidding." Gray acknowledged. "Man, I'm kind of jealous."

I laughed. "Well too bad!" I grinned, squeezing Lucy tighter. "She's mine."

Later that day, I decided to go to Lucy's house. Happy said he wanted to come along, but he understood that I wanted to be alone with Lucy. When I got to her house, she wasn't there. So I climbed up to her window, and entered her room.

While I was waiting, I read some more of Lucy's novel, took a nap, and searched through Lucy's dresser drawers. But even that got boring after awhile. I rejoiced when I heard the front door open.

"Welcome home." I said to Lucy as she was entering the house.

Instead of freaking out like she used to, Lucy smiled at me. I felt the air around me lighten at that moment. If I could capture this moment and savor it forever, I would kill for the chance.

Suddenly, the room became awkward. "So... What do couples do?" I asked out loud. "I've never actually had a 'girlfriend' before."

Lucy laughed nervously. "Neither have I." She admitted. "A boyfriend that is."

Unfortunately, Lucy and I still had a lot of work to do with figuring out this 'relationship' thing. But I'm sure we'll have a hell of a time figuring it out together.


End file.
